Tunnels
by hauntingCheers
Summary: Canada feels lonely and forgotten on his birthday. In pure sorrow, he begins to slip under a deep and dark depression, completely oblivious to the fact that he's been under the eye of the one person who can make things right. (Trigger Warning : Heavy implications of suicide/scenes of cutting.)


**Disclaimer : **Hetalia, Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Canada grimaced at the sight of his own blood steadily dripping down from the fresh slash across his wrist. It had been a horrible habit he had picked up on just recently, ever since his own brother forgot he even existed.

Nobody seemed to remember poor Canada anymore, allowing the nation to fall into such a sick and horrifying routine unnoticed. The rate at which he cut himself could end up turning into a full-out suicide within weeks, maybe even days ..

The worst part about this entire situation was that fact that it was Canada's birthday, but nobody had even bothered to acknowledge that. He felt even more like he didn't even exist, and it was only still the early hours of the morning. There was still a long day of sorrow already ahead for the maple-loving nation.

Another deep cut into his wrist brought tears to the French-Canadian's eyes, mind full of negative emotions and memories from the past. Even more blood stained the white shag rug a crimson red with each cut he brought upon himself.

Canada slightly jumped when the door began to lightly rattle, as if someone was attempting to pull it open. Fortunately for the Canadian nation, he had been smart enough to lock the bathroom door.

"M-Mattieu ..? Are you in there ..?"

Canada could easily make out the thick French accent, realizing that the man on the other side of the locked door was indeed France himself. Canada tried to ignore the Frenchman just outside the bathroom, cutting deeper into his wrist. "A-Ahh!" He hissed, gritting his teeth before plunging the blade deep into his skin again.

With a sudden mask of horror, Canada froze at the sound of the lock keeping his deep secret concealed popping open. As much as Canada wanted to throw the knife across the room, he only raised it high above his already mangled wrist.

Before Canada could slam the knife's blood-coated blade deep into his wrist, the door closed as quickly as it had opened. Within a second, a strong pair of hands wrapped around the Canadian's waist and yanked him backward, causing him to drop the knife, which barely missed his bloodied and cut arm. "Oh .. Oh my God .. Mattieu, why ..?!" France asked in horror, lightly stroking the younger nation's cuts with his thumb. Canada flinched at the sudden contact, but was distracted by the strong scent of wine and roses filling the small room. The two nations only sat there in complete and utter silence, with the poor and fragile Canadian curled up in the Frenchman's lap.

The silence was soon broken when Canada finally burst into a quiet sob, clutching the front of France's cloak and burying his face in his chest. France was genuinely surprised at the Canadian's sudden change of emotion, but only stroked his golden blonde hair in an attempt to calm him. "Shhh, you're alright now .." the Frenchman softly reassured, "There's nothing to harm yourself over. Vous n'êtes pas seul, je vous promets .. (1)"

Canada looked up into France's ocean blue eyes, his own glistening from his tears. Nobody, not even his own brother America, had given him this much care. Why was France suddenly so close to him ..?

"How .. How do you ..?"

France didn't allow the Canadian to finish his question. He bent down, capturing the surprised young man's lips in a gentle and passionate kiss. Canada's face immediately turned a deep red color, his eyes wide open in shock. He was always ignored, invisible to the human eye.

Now, this?

Soon after finally processing what was happening, Canada shifted in his spot to face France a small bit, hands resting on the man's shoulders. It was a simple exchange of love, and that was all that both nations wanted it to be. A cold hand had gradually made its way against Canada's hot cheek around the same time that a pair of hands became tangled in the Frenchman's golden blonde hair.

After what seemed like hours, Canada finally pulled away, his face remaining a deep red color. Within a mere minute, one single person had stepped into this dark room and turned his entire self around. "You .. You saved me. I could've died right there if you hadn't gotten in here in time .." Canada managed to utter, not breaking the gaze between their eyes. France weakly smiled, "Oui. I had an odd feeling that you were in trouble."

Canada bit his lip. France knew he existed ? "France, I-" the Canadian began, but his voice suddenly trailed off into nothing once his eyes locked onto the sleek black box laying in France's palm. The European nation smiled a bit wider, "Plus, I didn't forget that it was your birthday today."

With trembling hands, Canada grabbed the box from France, flipping it open with a small gasp. Inside the box, protected with plush red lining, was a simple gold necklace. Hanging off of the thin chain was the golden outline of a polar bear, with a small rust-like maple leaf hanging in the center.

"Oh .. Oh my God, France .."

The deep red color returned to Canada's face as said Frenchman took the long piece of jewelry from the box, draping it over the Canadian's neck and fastening it with a faint click. The North American nation simply looked down at the charm in awe, barely noticing France's arms wrap back around his waist.

"Happy birthday, Mattieu." He whispered, resting his chin on the young man's shoulder. A soft and genuine smile crossed Canada's lips, as he slightly moved his head downward to plant a soft kiss on France's forehead. The Frenchman lightly stroked the Canadian's cut wrist in response, letting a loud sigh past his lips. "Well," he finally declared, helping Canada off the linoleum flooring, "we should probably get some bandages for this injury of yours, non?"

* * *

**(1) – "You're not alone, I promise you .."**


End file.
